Installation of complex enterprise software products can be difficult due to the complexity of the associated applications, the large set of products they may contain, the different number of possible configurations they support, as well as due to the fact that customer environments tend to be very diverse. With conventional installation techniques it is nearly impossible to achieve a successful installation on first install attempt since conventional installation techniques generally fail one or more times before finally achieving a successful installation. The installation failures can be quite costly in terms of labor time and computer system down time.
The inventors recognized the need for a mechanism to reduce installation failures in complex enterprise software product deployments.